The new variety originated as a result of a controlled cross between the strawberry plants ‘73D144’ (unpatented variety) and ‘88E94’ (unpatented variety) in an ongoing breeding program, and was discovered as a seedling in Monterey, Calif. in 2000. The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated by stolons in a Nursery in Shasta County, Calif. Propagules were transplanted to a controlled breeding plot in Monterey county, Calif., where the variety was identified and selected for further evaluation. ‘Driscoll Destin’ was subsequently asexually propagated and underwent further testing in Hillsborough county, Fla. for three years. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.